There is a need for bathtubs that provide easy access and use by persons with disabilities. These disabilities may arise from advanced age, injuries or diseases. Persons with disabilities may find it more difficult to walk, step over obstacles, balance themselves, stand, or even sit upright unassisted. Ordinary bathtubs require disabled persons to do some or all of the above. As a result, disabled persons may not be able to enter or use a bathtub safely or at all. Often hospital staff or family members must offer physical support and assistance to disabled persons in entering and using a bathtub. These staff and family members have an increased risk of strains or other physical injuries while providing the above support and assistance.
Entering ordinary bathtubs often requires stepping over the side of the tub. Even if the bathtub is sunken or even flush with the floor, balance and strength is required to step down into the tub without falling. The same is true if steps are provided to assist one in getting up and over the side of a bathtub.
Making handgrips available to one entering the bathtub may increase safety. However, even with handgrips, many persons with disabilities still do not possess the strength or balance to safely enter an ordinary bathtub. Also it may be necessary for disabled people to extend themselves in order to reach a handgrip.
Once they are inside the bathtub, persons with disabilities often find it difficult to use ordinary bathtubs. An ordinary bathtub has little that provides assistance to disabled persons in balancing themselves while standing or sitting in the tub. If the disabled person has difficulty standing or sitting upright unassisted, then they may fall while attempting to use the tub. Falling may occur while attempting to stand upright in the tub or while lowering themselves in order to sit in the tub.
Handgrips may make it easier for some disabled persons to stand or sit in a tub. But handgrips have numerous limitations. Their usefulness depends on their sturdiness, location, and number. For example, even with a number of handgrips, a disabled person who successfully steps into the tub may still suffer injury while attempting to descend to a sitting position within the tub. Further, it is often necessary to let go of the handgrips in order to grip and use soap, shampoo, or other items.
Ordinary bathtubs, with or without handgrips, also do not offer a disabled person sufficient ability to change positions within the bathtub. For example, a disabled person may need to stand or sit facing one direction and then another time stand or sit facing in a different direction. The disabled person may also at times need to be supported in order to lie safely within a bathtub.
It would be advantageous to provide a bathing apparatus that is safe and easy for disabled persons to enter, use, and exit. Preferably, such a bathing apparatus would allow a disabled person to sit, stand, or lie in a variety of supported positions.